


Steve Righ/Jimmy Urine drabbles/WIP's!

by eatshit (hadephobia)



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cliffhangers, Drabbles, Emetophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I need to talk to someone... fuck, M/M, NSFW, Violence, Vomit, for now it's just me venting and coping with my stress and depression, mindless self indulgence - Freeform, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadephobia/pseuds/eatshit
Summary: welcome to the shit





	1. ventz

  Jimmy was crying, his face was red and his nose was running, the lump in the back of his throat along with the tears made it close to impossible to get any words out. Steve sat next to his sobbing best friend not knowing what to do, he'd never seen Jimmy so upset before. He rubbed Jimmy's back trying his best to calm him down.

  
"Fuck-" Jimmy hiccuped "this is so fucking gross, I'm sorry, Steve"

Steve pulled Jimmy closer and hugged him, just letting Jimmy sob into his chest.

  
"So what if it's gross, sometimes you just need a good cry, right?" One of Steve's hands were rubbing circles on Jimmy's back, and the other was stroking Jimmy's hair.

  
"I don't even fucking know why I'm crying, I just- fuck, my head hurts, I'm so fucking overwhelmed and tired and it's all bullshit, life is just fucking bullshit right now!" Jimmy began to cry harder, his body was shaking now, what was he doing, why was he doing this, what the fuck was wrong with him?

  
Steve leaned Jimmy up a little more so that he could see his face, he cupped Jimmy's face with the hand he was using to rub his back, Jimmy let out a loud sob and nuzzled into Steve's hand.  
"It's all bullshit, Steve..." Jimmy said weakly. He leaned up and kissed Steve gently, so fucking gently that their lips were barely touching.

  
"Jimmy?" Steve whispered

"Yeah?" Jimmy answered, breathing in deeply and wiping his red blotchy face.

Steve pulled Jimmy back into a kiss, it was harder now, not as quick, it felt perfect to Steve, Jimmy sighed and pulled away.

  
"Want me to go?" Steve asked.

  
"Don't- please," Jimmy replied

  
They kissed again, it was soft and innocent.

Steve let go of Jimmy and pulled away, standing up slowly. Jimmy looked panicked, he couldn't stop thinking he'd fucked up really bad.

"Let's go to bed, please, you're so tired Jimmy, I'll sleep with you if you really need someone." Steve said calmly.

Jimmy stood up, legs wobbly, he rubbed his eyes and started walking to his bedroom, Steve following right behind him. When they got in Jimmy's room Steve helped Jimmy get out of his normal clothes and into softer pajamas, just a shirt, and new underwear. 

"I'm sorry, Steve." Jimmy whimpered.

"Sorry for what? expressing human emotions? Don't say sorry, okay? you're fine." Steve said, sleepiness in his voice.

"Sorry... Fuck." Jimmy mumbled while he crawled under the covers, tears were still falling down his face. "Are you staying with me?"

"mhm," Steve nodded, taking his jeans off and getting into bed with the singer.

"Steve, can you-" Steve cut Jimmy off by wrapping an arm around Jimmy and pulling him in close, he kissed the back of Jimmy's neck and whispered stuff to make the stressed boy feel a little better.

"I love you so fucking much, god you don't fucking deserve me, I'm horrible." Jimmy sobbed out.

"Oh, god Jimmy, baby, you know I don't think that." Steve kissed Jimmy behind the ear. "I don't deserve you, but for a different reason. Ya know? Like, you're amazing, and sweet, and emotional, and just an absolute sweetheart. You're too good for me, J."

Jimmy wiggled around to face Steve. He buried his face into Steve's chest and smelled him.

"You smell awful, y'know" Jimmy laughed jokingly. "Sorry, that was a little mean."

"I mean you fuckin' smell too, urine" Steve laughed along.

Jimmy started crying harder again.

"Shit, shit, I can't fucking stop" Jimmy's body hurt from crying, his nose was runny, his cheeks were red, he was choking on his words again.

"Shhh, baby boy just... sleep, I love you so god damn fuckin much Jimmy. You're so amazing baby, you don't deserve to feel sad. Just sleep." Steve mumbled some more.

Steve stuck his nose into Jimmy's soft hair, he played with his hair with the hand he wasn't holding Jimmy with. To Steve's surprise, Jimmy's hair smelled good? It was soothing being so close to him, being able to smell him and touch him felt better than anything. 

"I love you, Steve." Jimmy said shakily.

"I love you too Jimmy."

Jimmy fell asleep first, his exhausted body finally gave in and let him close his eyes.

Steve fell asleep shortly after, still holding Jimmy tight.


	2. unfinished nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might finish later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfinished WIP
> 
> 1999 Jimmy n Steve

"Steve!" Jimmy gasped as Steve took his entire cock into his mouth and into his throat, gagging slightly. Jimmy fucked Steve's face roughly, tugging on his orange hair.

"You look and sound so fucking hot down on your knees, I just wanna-" Jimmy moaned- "cum all over your face. Ah, fuck!"

Steve pulled away for a second to breathe,

"Do not fucking get cum in my hair, or on my shirt!" Steve panted, he kissed the tip of Jimmy's cock and took some of it back into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down.

Jimmy pushed the hair away from Steve's face.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Steve, I'm cumming, ahh!" Jimmy whimpered as Steve pulled away from his cock again and jerked him off, waiting for Jimmy to finish into his mouth. Jimmy threw his head back, moaning, as he came into Steve's mouth/onto his face.

Steve swallowed most of the cum but also spit some out.

"fuck, Steve, ah fuck, I'm, fuck," Jimmy mumbled, his heady still foggy after his orgasm. "Mr. Steve fuckin Righ, that was, that was just? Wow..."

Steve rested his head on Jimmy's thigh, nuzzling into it, and sucking hickies into it.

"You're so sweet, babe." Jimmy breathed out. "wish you'd stay that cute forever, I mean my dick would always be hard but-" Jimmy rambled on and on. Steve wasn't really listening, just watching Jimmy talk.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Steve whispered, nipping Jimmy's thigh playfully.

"mmm, yeah?" Jimmy stopped his rambling and looked at Steve.

"I'm so fucking turned on by this, my dick's so hard. Fuck, Jimmy!" Steve complained.

"Hmm, guess I gotta help you out with that, don't I?" Jimmy grabbed Steve's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "C'mon, up!" Jimmy patted next to him on the mattress. Steve stood up and sat next to Jimmy, almost reluctantly.

"No, like put your head where the pillow is and lay down," Jimmy smirked at Steve.

Steve did as he was told.

Jimmy pulled Steve's underwear off, freeing his painfully hard cock from the fabric, Steve groaned in relief.

"Spread your legs" Jimmy commanded. Steve listened again, spreading his legs.


	3. Sleazy motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just horny touch starved boys after a show (ft. Kitty and Lyn-z)

"I honestly feel like shit," Steve mumbled. "Can't we just sleep in a motel or something, I'm sick of the van"

"Yeah, we should just give our bodies a nice short break" Kitty added

Lyn-z and Jimmy both nodded in agreement. Sleeping on the floor of a van was fucking with their bodies, which made it a little harder to perform.

The band found a cheap motel that was close to where they already were, and they didn't have any more shows for a week. They didn't have to drive anywhere so they decided to stay there for a little bit.

"Well, we have two rooms available tonight. Both are simple single bedrooms. Hopefully, that won't be a problem?" The lady at the front desk informed them.

"Split up?" Steve asked.

"Yup, no way in hell am I spending one more night with you smelly assholes" Lyn-z chuckled. "Out of all of us, Kitty smells the best. I call rooming with her"

"I can't help but be a little offended, Lyn. I thought you liked how I smell" Jimmy smirked and stuck his arm-pit in Lyn-z's face.

"Fuck off Jimmy! You smell fucking awful" Kitty laughed.

"You two smell gross too!" Jimmy put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at Lyn-z and Kitty.

"Wait do the rooms have showers?" Steve asked the woman at the desk who had been waiting patiently.

"Yes! We do have showers!" she said in a cheery/annoying tone.

"Ah, nice." Steve looked back at Jimmy.

"We stuck together?" Jimmy asked. "I ain't gettin' in bed with you until you take a fuckin shower, Steve"

Steve glared and stuck his tongue out at Jimmy.

"You two are children, I swear to god" Kitty groaned.

"Would you like me to check you in and give you your keys?" The lady asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Jimmy said, still looking at Steve.

The woman wrote some shit down and handed Jimmy the keys, which Jimmy gave to Kitty and Steve.

"Goodnight I guess?" Lyn-z waved at Steve and Jimmy.

Kitty and Lyn-z walked away to their room, Steve and Jimmy walked in the opposite direction. Once they'd found their door they unlocked it and walked in.

"This is really fuckin sleazy, man." Steve chuckled.

"I feel like a dirty little hooker just being in here" Jimmy snorted

"I feel like I'm about to bang a dirty little hooker just being in here," Steve said kind of sarcastically.

"Hey after we shower you wanna play pretend for a bit?" Jimmy smirked and bit the inside of his lip.

"Depends, what are we pretending?" Steve asked, sitting down on the bed.

Jimmy just winked and walked into the bathroom, starting the shower and getting in, leaving Steve to wonder (even though he was fairly certain of what they would be doing).

"HEY, STEVE?" Jimmy yelled from the shower.

"YEAH, JIMMY?" Steve replied.

"CAN YOU GET OUR CLOTHES FROM THE VAN?" Jimmy yelled again.

"SURE" Steve got up from where he was sitting down on the bed and walked outside to the van, grabbing their bags and a 6-pack of beers from the minifridge in there. When he got back into the motel room that smelled strongly of perfume, or Febreze? Jimmy was out of the shower, singing and dancing to himself a little n the mirror while he dried his soft hair. Steve set their stuff down on the bed and went to stand in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Hey cutie, nice dance." Steve raised his voice a little bit over a whisper.

Jimmy giggled and shook his ass a little, the towel around his waist looked as if it were about to fall off.

"Grab me my bag would ya?" Jimmy asked/commanded.

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Jimmy's duffel bag full of all of his shit.

"Ah, thank you, Steve,  _baaby._ " God Jimmy was fucking cute.

"Aye, don't be a little shit!" said getting closer to Jimmy.

"Yeah okay. You need a shower." Jimmy scrunched his nose. "I can smell your B.O from here, dude."

Jimmy got dressed quickly and walked out, pausing for a moment.

"Is there a mirror out here?" He asked.

"Yup, next to the T.V" Steve said while pulling his shirt off. He got into the shower and washed every last inch of himself, it had been two months since his last shower. Which now that he really thinks about it, is absolutely disgusting, but not the longest he's ever gone without showering.

When Steve got out of the shower he did his best to dry his hair, get dressed and walked out.

"Mmm, hiya handsome." Jimmy sounded pornographic, he was only in underwear now, he had red lipstick on that was probably snagged from Lyn-z for god knows what reason... this reason?

"You look ridiculous." Steve laughed at Jimmy.

"Would I look as ridiculous bouncing on your cock?" Jimmy smirked and leaned in to kiss Steve, he hadn't kissed anyone like this in a while. He was being a spaz, biting Steve's lower lip roughly, letting Steve slip his tongue into his mouth, he moved his tongue against Steve's awkwardly. Steve pulled away, his bottom lip was looking a little bruised.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what are you, a kissing virgin?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows and touched his bruised lip.

"Sorry... Fuck." Jimmy giggled, both of their mouth's and some of their noses had lipstick all over them. "I just, need you really, _really, really fuckin_ bad!"

"Bed, Jimmy," Steve mumbled.

Jimmy nodded frantically and sat on the bed, waiting for Steve. Steve took his shirt and pants off, maintaining eye contact with Jimmy the whole time. Jimmy moaned and palmed his own half-hard cock through his underwear. 

"I need you to touch me _so_ bad, please, please, touch me, Steve!" Jimmy whimpered.

"Needy little fuck" Steve walked back to the bed, pushing Jimmy down onto the pillow. He kissed and sucked bright red hickies onto Jimmy's neck, collar, then chest, Jimmy moaning and squirming under him the entire time. He wanted- NEEDED, to be touched.

"Ah! Shit, Steve! Fuck!" Jimmy whimpered and mewled out.

Steve moved back up to Jimmy's face and kissed him hard. Making sure it didn't turn out like the last one. They kept a steady passionate pace, keeping the tongue to a minimal. They pulled away, only a strand of spit connecting them. Jimmy wiped it away.

"I want you to fuck me so fucking hard Steve!" Jimmy stuttered a bit. "p-please!"

"Just be patient, please," Steve said blankly. He got up and started looking through his bags, eventually pulling out a box of condoms and a little bottle of lube that looked close to empty. Jimmy bit his lip in anticipation. 

Steve placed the condoms and lube on the bedside table next to Jimmy. He glanced over at Jimmy, who was gently palming himself through his underwear, whimpering softly. 

"Cute." Steve chuckled, sitting down next to Jimmy and hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jimmy's underwear.

"Please take them-" Jimmy shuddered at Steve's touch "-take them off". Steve slowly slipped Jimmy's underwear off, spitting on his hand and starting to jack him off, smiling softly at the whimpers and moans that he was getting out of Jimmy, Steve took his hand off of Jimmy's cock and wiped it on the bed, cringing a little bit. He took his own underwear off and stuck three fingers in front of Jimmy.

"Get em' all wet" Steve smirked as he teased Jimmy.

"But there's lube?" Jimmy cocked an eyebrow and looked at the side table.

"Yeah, I know, but it's a lot fucking hotter when you suck on my fingers." Jimmy took the three fingers into his mouth, sucking them gently, moaning. He pulled away when they were wet enough.

"Okay, you know how this goes, Jimmy. Just spread those skinny little legs of yours a little bit." Jimmy nodded and spread his legs, Steve grinned and played around with Jimmy's entrance, tracing around it with one wet finger before slowly sticking it in. Jimmy bit his lip and laid his head down on the pillow underneath him, curling his toes when Steve added the other two fingers, it hurt but it hurt good.

"Please just fuck me into the mattress, Steve, please!" Jimmy's voice broke, he groaned as Steve stretched him out.

Steve pulled his fingers out, wiping them in the same spot he had before. He grabbed a condom wrapper and tore it open eagerly, taking the condom out and rolling it onto his cock. He grabbed the lube bottle and emptied what remained of it onto his cock, making sure he got it good a lubed up.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"Do you even have to fucking ask? Fuck me!" Jimmy demanded

 Steve placed his cock at Jimmy's asshole and pushed in, trying to be as gentle as possible. Jimmy groaned as Steve slowly pulled half-way out, then went back in, starting a slow pace.

"Oh, shit! oh god- ah! mm oh my god, Steve, that's- that's so fuckin- so fuckin good!" Steve leaned closed into Jimmy's chest, kissing Jimmy's soft skin.

"You gonna cum, Jimmy?" Steve groaned

"Ye-yes, oh god yes!" Jimmy entangled his fingers in Steve's hair.

"Gonna cum without getting your cock touched like a god damn motherfuckin' slut? Hm? fucking whore, sexy motherfuckin' whore." 

"Yes! Fucking yes!" Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut, he was so close to cumming, he just needed a little more. Steve's movements became more sporadic, he was faster, harder. "I'm cumming, Steve, fuck, I'm cumming!" Jimmy came onto both of their stomachs, squealing and moaning into the orgasm. Steve grunted and pushed in and out of Jimmy a few more time's before cumming himself.

"Mmm such a good fucking whore, I haven't cummed like that in forever," Steve pulled out of Jimmy and removed the condom, tying the end and throwing it in the trash can near the bed.

 Steve moved next to Jimmy, letting him rest his foggy head on his chest. 

"I'm so tired, Steve." Jimmy mumbled.

"Shh, I know, go to sleep." Steve turned the lamp off and kissed Jimmy's head, playing with his hair a little.

Jimmy had fallen asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
